The Medium Place
The Medium Place is a realm of afterlife existence created specially for Mindy St. Claire. History The Medium Place has at most only been around since the 1980s when Mindy St. Claire died, and both The Good Place and The Bad Place argued for an unknown period of time over who should get her. Eventually, they came to a compromise and created a new realm of mediocre existence for Mindy to live in by herself for the rest of eternity. Since it has only one resident, there isn't even a neighborhood as such, just one house and a railway station, the nameboard of which reads "Neighborhood: N/A". The medium place can only consist of one person, because if it has multiple people, it “isn’t medium”. Although the events of Chapters 16 move the setting on by a few hundred years, Mindy St. Claire is still the only resident. This is because of the Jeremy Bearimy timeline that led to it being the same time as before. Inhabitants Mindy St. Claire is the only person that resides in The Medium Place. Through their various iterations, the main characters have visited 30 times in various combinations, and frequently considered staying so as to escape from Michael. However they have always chosen to return to Neighborhood 12358W. In Chapter 22, Derek is sent to the Medium Place as both a diversion in the escape plan and a present to Mindy. It is unknown if anyone else has ever been admitted to the medium place. Eleanor and the gang were offered one, but for each of them by themselves. They denied it, stating that they had to stay together. Life in the Medium Place The Medium place was created to be neither comfortable nor painful for Mindy. It has the appearance of a single beige house with one small garden in the middle of a barren plain resembling that of the Great Plains in America or the Australian outback. When Mindy was first admitted to the Medium Place, she gave The Good Place a list of the things she wanted and the Bad place made a few modifications to the list, like how they gave Mindy her favorite beer but it is always warm, or how her jukebox has every song ever but only by the Eagles (live versions only), as well as spoken word poetry by William Shatner, which Trevor describes as deeply terrible. Of course there is more, like only unsalted pretzels. Mindy also has no drugs, which is something she loves. There is no sign that the Medium Place has its own Janet, though it is known that there are different Janets for the Good and Bad Places, and a Neutral Janet who resides in the Neutral Zone. Since Mindy is the only occupant of the Medium Place, it is possible that a Medium Place Janet was not created for the sole use of one person. In the end of Season 2, it is revealed that if the Medium Place would house multiple humans, they would all be in different realms and have no interaction with each other, in order to have a perfectly mediocre afterlife personalized for the individual. Eleanor and the gang turn down this offer. Category:Locations Category:Afterlife Locations